Someone Always Understands
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: When Harry dies in the battle of Hogwarts, he leaves the love of his life heartbroken. Draco feels comepletely alone now, only to find out that maybe he isn't.


**A/N: **_just a short story i randomly came up with while not paying any attention in Science class. Enjoy. I LOVE reviews as well!_

* * *

Dark shadows lurked the night skies, hiding the bright, radiant full moon. The ground was coated in a twelve inch, deep blanket of fresh, sparkling snow. Low branches of the pine trees were hunched over kissing the ground, and grey marble tomb stones were neatly filed into rows. I pushed the elegant black painted steal fence open and followed a long, curvy path lined with snow-covered pine trees up to a flat snow covered plain. I scanned the grave stones until I found the one I was looking for. I spotted it about ten feet away and took the first step in the unbroken porcelain-like snow. When I reached it I looked down and read _Harry James Potter. Our savior. _I dug my nails into my palms to stop the tears. I promised myself I was done crying. I could quote his last words to me. "Run, please, Draco." Keeping those words in mind doesn't help heal the pain. That in fact, makes it worse. It brings memories of that night of the Battle of Hogwarts. I know he sacrificed himself for the wizarding world and I know he had no had a choice, but it's hard to accept the fact that he is gone.

I can picture his funeral vividly in my mind. I sat as far as possible in the back, because not a soul knew we were even together. We were going to tell them once the war was over. I still can't bring myself to do it. At the funeral when people saw me there, many thought I just came to mock his memory. They couldn't have been more wrong. They snarled at me and continued breaking apart what was left of me after his death. I bit back my tears and remained silent, but halfway through the service I broke down. Most assumed it was because of all the horrible things I said to him when we were back at Hogwarts, they were sort of right. I cried because I couldn't take the things I said back. I cried because I wasted so much time at school picking on him when I should have told him how I really felt sooner. I cried because I never said those three words that would guarantee me a smile in return. But most of all, I cried because I just lost my world and he didn't know he was it.

I collapsed to my knees in front of his grave. Sometimes, I wonder if he is watching over me. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if my life was taken instead of his, but that would mean that he would feel how I do and this is something no one should have to feel. I know he is happy being back with his parents and his godfather, but I wish I could just have one more minute with him to tell him I love him. No one understands why I'm so torn up, now of all times. They say the holidays are approaching and I should be in a cheerful state like the rest of god-forsaken Britain's, but I doubt it's possible at this point. They don't understand and I don't think anyone ever will because that would require me to open up to someone other than him. Nothing good ever came out of opening up before, I opened up to Harry so why would anything be different now that he's gone? All that I'll get out of it is scars to match the pain. Don't get me wrong I'm no stranger to pain, and I wasn't before I lost Harry. Both physically and emotionally. This pain was different though. This pain was accompanied by emptiness and depression.

Tears trickled down my face, without me even being aware of them, and a bitter cold wind whipped my scarf around in the wind. The sound of snow crunching grew louder and louder as someone approached, yet I didn't seem to want to move. I felt a hand apply slight pressure to my shoulder and I turned slowly to see who it was. Luna Lovegood was standing over me, now wiping away tears of her own. I couldn't recall a time I had ever seen her cry before.

"He loved you back, you know," Luna murmured quietly. I wiped a way a tear and rose from the ground to stand next to her.

"How did you know I loved him?" I asked.

"Why else would you be this upset?" Luna answered. "I know the feeling. I lost someone I loved too." I attempted to recall the long list of people that were lost in the war, but my memory failed me.

"Who?" I questioned, trying not to sound pushy at all, knowing how she feels.

"Neville," she said, tears grazing her cheeks again. "No one knew we were together. We were going to announce it after the war was over."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I whispered. There was a silence between us for a few moments before I decided to break it. "How come they call it goodbye? They are never really good."

"I never thought of it that way. Nothing good ever comes out of them is right, but..." She allowed her tears to escape her freely now. "There are always the memories we shared with them."

"That's true," I replied. Luna put her black glove covered hand on her stomach and felt her and Neville's child let out a kick.

"Draco, how would you like to be the godfather of mine and Neville's child?" She asked, sweetly.

"You mean it?" I replied. She nodded.

"Neville didn't know he was going to be a father, just as Harry didn't know you loved him. I thought I was alone up until this point. You made me see different." She cried slightly. I hugged Luna, knowing I have a friend who is going through exactly what I am. Everyone else may not understand how I'm feeling but someone did and that was enough for me.

* * *

**A/N: **_i hope you enjoied if you liked this, you should check out my other writing along with the story Generation after Generation by the penname QueenGryffindorkSlytheinchick. Which is a joint story between me and Slytherinchickk!_

_please review_

_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


End file.
